Extended ending to the movie Make Your Move
by Matt9917
Summary: I really liked the movie Make Your Move (it's my favorite movie) and the actors in it. BoA is my favorite singer even though I have only been following her for a couple years, I still think that she is a very beautiful and talented singer and dancer. The movie is basically a modern Romeo and Juliet except they don't die. I recommend watching the movie first. I hope you enjoy it.


Extended ending to the movie

Make Your Move

By Matt Clark

(Takes place right after the movie

Make Your Move)

Right after Donny and Aya pulled away from each other they rested their foreheads together smiling. Nick and Tatiana and Kaz congratulated them again. After a little while the two of them snuck out and went back to Donny and Nick's apartment wanting to enjoy the rest of the night together before Donny left for six months to go back to Louisiana to take care of the stuff with his parole. Once they got up to his room they danced together a little then once they were done they stood facing each other holding hands "I love you so much Aya," Donny said smiling. Aya's heart started beating faster finally hearing those words "I love you too Donny with all of my heart," she replied. Then Donny wrapped his arms around Aya's waist pulling her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and they leaned in for a passionate kiss and they moved back towards Donny's bed and climbed up to it and knelt in front of each other and leaned in for another passionate kiss as they fell back on the bed together with Aya laying on top of Donny. Needless to say they spent the rest of the night tangled in each other's arms.

The next morning Donny woke up first, and turned his head to gaze lovingly down at Aya who was laying with her head on his chest with a content smile on her face and he gently caressed her face with his hand gently running his finger over her lips and she let out a sigh. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and she slowly opened her eyes and returned the kiss then they pulled away from each other smiling. "Good morning," Donny said. "Mmm, that was a nice wake up," Aya commented with a grin and Donny smirked. "This is definitely something I could get used to every morning," he continued. "Yeah, me too," Aya replied wrapping her arms around Donny's waist tighter. "We probably should be getting up now so, can't miss my flight," Donny said after a few minutes. "Yeah," Aya replied. Both of them were dreading him leaving, but after a little bit they went downstairs holding hands to get some breakfast and saw Nick already making it and Tatiana was sitting at the counter too.

Nick turned around when he heard them, "hey you two, nice night?" asked raising his eyebrows causing both of them to blush. "Don't mind him, come on and sit down you two," Tatiana said. "So, taking off today huh?" Nick asked putting some eggs on their plates. "Yeah, but I'll be back," Donny replied looking at Aya while he said it and squeezing her hand. Then they talked for a little and after finishing breakfast they all got in a cab and went to the airport then when they got there they went in then said their goodbyes at the terminal. Nick hugged Donny "see you soon brother, and stay out of trouble you here?" he said. "I will Nick, take care of the new business too alright "Donny replied and Nick nodded. Then Tatiana gave him a hug too and said goodbye leaving Aya to say goodbye. She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight while burying her face into his shoulder "I'll really miss you," Aya said and Donny slid his arms around her waist returning the hug. "I'll miss you too," Donny replied "but, I'll be back before you know it." "I know, I love you so much," Aya said looking up at him. "I love you too with all of my heart," he replied then they leaned in for a kiss. Several minutes later they pulled away and rested their foreheads together with their eyes closed just holding on to the moment for as long as they could. "I'll see you soon," Donny said kissing Aya on the forehead then with one last look at her and the others he walked towards the ramp and Aya watched the plane until she couldn't see it anymore then left the airport.

 _Six months later…._

Donny and Aya had talked as often as they could and their love had only grown stronger while he was down in Louisiana and today he was coming back to New York and Aya was really excited, she had been doing some dancing and performing for Camille Young too while Donny was gone. Donny was looking forward to seeing Aya too because he planned on proposing to her and as he got off the plane he felt his pocket to make sure that the small box was still there. He had bought the ring while he was in Louisiana. When he got off the ramp Aya was waiting for him with a big smile on her face and she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight as he slid his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning her around while she laughed happily, it was like a reunion between two lovers that hadn't seen each other in awhile. After a little while Donny set her down and kissed her then they pulled away several minutes later smiling and rested their foreheads together. "I missed you," Aya said. "I missed you even more," Donny replied. Then Donny picked up his bag and they walked out of the airport together holding hands.

"Where are Nick and Tatiana?" Donny asked. "They're taking care of the new building that replaced Static," Aya replied. "Oh, ok, well how about getting something to eat?" he asked. "Sure, sounds good to me," she replied. They decided to get lunch at a small restaurant in town. "So, everything's good now in Louisiana then?" Aya asked when they sat down. "Yeah, talked to my parole officer and did some things -community service and other stuff, but it's all good now, I'm here to stay," Donny replied. "Good, because I'm not letting you go again," she said smiling. "I wouldn't want it any other way," Donny replied smiling back. Then they ordered their food and talked (about Aya's performing and dancing for Camille and other things) then their food came and they talked and ate. After a little bit Donny took a deep breath and decided to go for it and ask her "Aya, you know I love you right?" "Yes and I love you too," she replied "what's up?" "Well, this may seem a bit soon and I know that we haven't been together for that long, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I love you with all of my heart," he started. "So, Aya, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee and pulling the small box out of his pocket opening it to reveal a diamond ring. Time seemed to stop and it was like they were the only people there, then tears started to form in Aya's eyes as she looked down at the ring then back up at Donny slowly and a big smile started to form on her face. "Yes!, Yes, of course I will marry you!" she replied nearly tackling Donny to the floor as she threw her self at him and gave him a long and passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his free arm around her waist pulling her closer. Several minutes later they pulled away from each other while everyone around them clapped and cheered "I really love you a lot," Aya said with their foreheads touching. "I love you too," Donny replied. Then they stood up and Donny slipped the ring on her left ring finger. After they were done at the restaurant they told Nick, Tatiana, and Kaz and their friends about their engagement and they were all happy for them and later on that day they started planning for the wedding.

Several days later it was the day of wedding; between the two of them performing and dancing they got everything ready for the wedding. Everybody was ready; they had picked a small church in town to get married at. Donny stood at the front of the church with Nick and the pastor wearing a suit and tie. Donny was a little anxious thought, but Nick managed to calm him down a bit "relax bro, it's all gonna be alright." Donny chuckled "thanks Nick." "That's what I'm here for man," Nick replied. Then the music started to play and Aya slowly walked down the aisle, she wore a long white strapless wedding dress with heels and her long brown hair was straight as usual and slightly curled at the bottom and she had a big smile on her face. "That's a fine girl you got there Donny," Nick whispered to Donny. Donny smiled at her "yeah she is," he replied. When she finally reached him he took he hand in his "you look really beautiful Aya, just like an angel," Donny said. Aya's smile grew bigger "thanks, you look handsome too," she replied. Then they stood in front of the pastor holding hands. "Alright then let's get right to it, Donny do you take Aya to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor and cherish all the days of your life as long as you both shall live?" asked the pastor. "I do," Donny replied smiling as he slipped the ring on Aya's left ring finger. Then the pastor turned to Aya "And Aya do you take Donny to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor and cherish all the days of your life as long as you both shall live?" asked the pastor. "I do," Aya replied smiling as she slipped the ring on Donny's left ring finger. "The couple has written their vows, Donny you can go first," the pastor said. Donny looked into Aya's eyes and smiled "Aya, I want to be by your side always, I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep, I wouldn't have been able to even show everyone that I could dance if it wasn't for you, I love you Aya with all of my heart," he said. "Your turn Aya," the pastor said. Aya continued to look into Donny's eyes "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Donny, you were always there to encourage me to follow my heart and dreams, when we first met I felt an instant connection with you, one that has blossomed into a true and powerful love, I can promise you that I will always be there for you an that I will love you forever," she said. "The rings have been exchanged, the vows have been said, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the pastor finished.

Donny wrapped his arms around Aya's waist pulling her to him for a passionate kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple. Several minutes later they pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together smiling "I love you Aya with all of my heart," Donny said. Aya's smile grew bigger "I love you too Donny and I always will no matter what," she replied and they leaned in for another passionate kiss. Even though the two of them had been through some challenges their love had remained strong and no matter what they would always have each other.

 **And they lived happily ever after.**

 **THE END**

7


End file.
